


Drink

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [12]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 21st Birthday, 30 Day Pride Challenge, Drabble, Drink, Drinking, Drunk Zach, Drunk Zach is Bold Zach, First Drinking, Hangover, Hungover, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short, Silly, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "Oh my god. Just let me die."
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

> It's still the 22 for me and I did not miss a day!
> 
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> 

He downed another beer and chased it with a shot of tequila. And then there was another shot glass put in front of him and he drank it too. Beside the young man, his co-worker was laughing and ordering another drink that he also put in front of him. It was Zach's 21st birthday. And he'd never been drunk before. He'd never even had a drink before. His dad was an alcoholic and sometimes got rough with him when he drank. Zach swore he'd never drink. But there he was, pressured into drinking by some guy he hardly knew, after less than 3 months on the island, and maybe putting his job on the line. He knew his aunt was looking for any excuse to ship him back to the states. Back to his parents. Back to his overbearing father and his delusional mother.

His first trip to the island had been when he was 17. He didn't want to go and resented his parents for forcing him and making him take care of his little brother. But the trip had actually been good. The time away from their toxic homelife had been good for them. They were finally able to come to terms with just how toxic their homelife was and figure out ways to deal with it. They became closer and made plans to both get away as soon as they could. Zach had gone to college far away and then got himself a job on the island. Gray had gotten himself accepted into a private school far away as well. He'd graduated early and was now at college.

Zach threw back the next drink set in front of him. It burned his throat and he grimaced. He was so going to kill whoever it was that was beside him. He was having trouble remembering names.

There was another reason Zach moved to the island. Honestly, it was probably the biggest reason. And that reason walked into the bar and sat down at the next table over. Zach could hear his laugh and voice and suddenly he was all Zach could process. And then Zach was sitting at his table. He didn't even remember getting up. But he plopped down beside the man and smiled at him. "Hey."

Owen leaned back a bit, surprised and thrown off a bit by the young drunk man practically in his lap. Zach leaned into his space with no self awareness. But Owen smiled at him. "Hey." He knew him, vaguely. One of Claire's nephews who'd been visiting the island quite a few times over the past few years. And Owen had heard he'd moved to the island permanently a few months back. Owen liked the kid enough.

"Today's my 21st birthday." Zach said with a wide smile. "Now I'm completely legal." He said with a wink.

Owen's eyes widened slightly at the implication. Because if the kid (young man, he corrected in his head) was indeed implying some sort of sexual attraction… Owen was caught completely off guard. "Uh… happy birthday." He said stiffly.

Zach smiled again and leaned even closer. Because yeah, Zach had a huge crush on the man and he would have never _ever_ made a move. No one in his life, except for Gray, even knew he was gay. And Gray would never say anything. Zach trusted his brother most in the world. He knew his secret was safe. But all the alcohol streaming through him was clouding his judgement and making him bolder than he was. He stood up and moved around to stand behind Owen and before the older man could react, Zach fished his hands into Owen's hair. And proceeded to rub the top of his head.

"I'm not a dog." Owen looked annoyed but he didn't move away from Zach. In fact, he leaned slightly into his touch.

Zach combed through the locks and giggled. "It's so fluffy." Then he leaned down, bringing his lips indecently close to Owen's ear. "I wanna pull on it while you fuck me."

Owen's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, and his face flushed three shades of red. He jumped up, spun around, and grabbed Zach's arm. His eyes scanned the room quickly but it didn't look like anyone had heard the younger man. "Alright, alright. You've had too much to drink. I'm taking you home." He started tugging him towards the door.

Zach smiled and hurried after him. "To your place?"

"No." Owen snapped as they headed through the door.

Zach shrugged and stepped closer. "That's cool. My place is closer anyways. Because I can't wait to get my hands on…"

Owen grabbed Zach's hands and pushed him back. "Stop it." He hissed under his breath. Owen managed to navigate them through the parking lot and got Zach into his jeep without any more unwanted attention. Zach kept his hands to himself but he kept giggling. Once they were at the employee housing, Owen shushed him and dragged him into the elevator and Zach directed him to his floor.

Zach fumbled with his lock but got the door open and practically fell inside. He stumbled and laughed and Owen caught him. "Bedroom's over there… I think." Zach said, pointing vaguely.

Owen shook his head. "No, sweetheart. No bedroom."

"Okay." Zach nodded and started pulling off his shirt. "You can fuck me on the couch or the floor or wherever." He dropped his shirt on the floor and started for his pants.

Owen grabbed his hands and stopped him. "How much did you drink?"

Zach smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. Never drank before. First time."

Owen smiled and released Zach's hands. Then he spun him around and pushed him. "Go."

"Bedroom?"

"You're going to sleep." Owen steered Zach towards the bedroom. Then he helped Zach into bed and covered him up.

Zach pouted. "But I don't want to sleep. I want you to…"

"Go to sleep." Owen interrupted loudly. "Now. We can talk in the morning, when you've slept this off."

Zach continued to pout and flipped over on his side.

Owen smiled and headed out. He left the door propped open and headed back to the living room. He sunk down on the couch and pulled out his phone. He spent most of the night helping Zach to the bathroom and cleaning up after each time he got sick. Then Owen would help him back to bed and returned to his spot on the couch. He dozed a bit until Zach stumbled out of his bedroom again and woke him up.

"Ugh…" Zach let out a groan as he leaned on the kitchen table. He was practically laying on it. "I am never drinking again." He mumbled out, not looking up from the table.

Owen let out a laugh as he sat across from him. "It's not always that bad. Just… don't drink that much."

"No." Zach shook his head and let out another groan at the movement. "Never. Again." He punctuated the words. "Ever." He sighed and rubbed at his head. "And I'm so sorry. I can't believe I acted like that."

"You remember?" Owen asked.

"Yes." He said, still not looking up at Owen.

"Did you… mean it?"

Zach closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his head, trying to hide. "Oh my god. Just let me die." He mumbled.

Owen let out a laugh and leaned on the table. "I meant… do you… like me?"

Zach let out a pained and muffled groan. "Yes, okay?" He uncovered himself and leaned back in his chair. "I like you. I've had a crush on you since we met."

Owen's eyebrow piqued. "Really?"

Zach sighed and nodded his head. "Yes."

Owen smiled and nodded his head. "Alright."

Zach frowned and looked at him. "Alright?"

"Yeah." Owen nodded again. "You wanna go out?" Zach was too stunned to answer. He simply nodded his head. And then regretted the motion immediately and rubbed his head. Owen laughed. "When you aren't hungover."


End file.
